La douleur, l'insomnie et de l'amour
by Symbelmine
Summary: Era inevitable, el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados. Era el olor de los cabellos de Aemon en las tardes, cuando volvía de cabalgar por el Bosque Real y sonreía, con los mechones llenos de ramitas y hojas perennes de los almendros en flor.


Este fic participa en el **Reto #34: Comienzos Celebres** (Reto CC xD). del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras, Negras.** Al que todos deben ir para que R´hollor no los chamusque y les envíe sombras chinescas.

El título va en francés porque es el idioma del amor (en español sonaba muy pedo). Lo demás ya lo saben: voten por el que más les guste, dejen review (no sean tacaños) :D

* * *

><p><em>Nada es mio, todo es de George R. R. Martin, el soberano creador de Westeros y alrededores.<em>

* * *

><p>La douleur, l'insomnie et de l'amour<p>

Era inevitable, el olor de las almendras amargas le recordaba siempre el destino de los amores contrariados. Era el olor de los cabellos de Aemon en las tardes, cuando volvía de cabalgar por el Bosque Real y sonreía, con los mechones llenos de ramitas y hojas perennes de los almendros en flor. Era ese el sabor de sus besos en la cama después de haber bebido vino especiado para calmar la sed.

Y era en todo eso en lo que se intentaba concentrar Naerys cuando la noche pasaba tan lenta, sumamente torpe y lánguida, en un sueño sin fantasías, solo estacional. Esperaba con paciencia, de la misma forma en que había aprendido a hacerlo durante sus eternos resfriados infantiles, encontrar una razón para no sentirse atrapada y desvalida. Solitaria y melancólica podía ver la sombra de Aemon en la cama y los indicios de otras noches, las que habían sido igual de largas, pero consoladas a mayor medida por las lascivas caricias de a quien amara por tanto tiempo.

…

El viento entraba raudo, elevando las cortinas delgadas que intentaban controlar el calor de aquella mañana de verano. Naerys seguía despierta, sus ojos violetas miraban el opaco amanecer que ya empezaba a despegar en la lejanía del mar, como una fina manta de oro y arcoíris que teñía el mundo con cuidadosa parsimonia. La reina se preguntaba, como lo había hecho la mayor parte de su vida, porque era Aegon quien tenía el título de rey (y de esposo suyo) y no Aemon. Aemon que se preocupaba por ella, Aemon que siempre buscaba ser un caballero ejemplar, Aemon que respetaba las promesas, Aemon que cuidaba su lengua, Aemon que durmiendo a su lado parecía un niño indefenso, confiando ciegamente en que esa noche su hermano no llegaría hasta los aposentos de su esposa porque estaba con otra.

"¡Báñenla y llévenla a mi cama!" seguro eso habían repetido en la corte la noche anterior cuando llegó la amante de turno, quizá eso o quizá nada, quizá Aegon se había emborrachado hasta reventar y ella era viuda ahora. No, sabía muy bien que eso era imposible, su hermano tenía cuidado hasta cierto punto con la bebida.

El perezoso sol del inicio del verano ya se arrastraba al borde de la ventana cuando ella se levantó despacio, cuidando de no perturbar el sueño de su caballero, para acercarse a la ventana y dejar que esas primeras motas de calor matutino bañasen su cuerpo desnudo. Nadie la veía así desde hace tiempo, al menos nadie que no fuera Aemon. Las prendas antes ligeras y reveladoras habían sido hábilmente sustituidas por unas más conservadoras, más llenas del opaco trayecto que recorría su dueña.

Inspiró con fuerza al contacto de una nueva ráfaga de viento, sus pechos subiendo despacio por el aire contenido y su mente tratando de narcotizarse a sí misma con el aroma a libertad que siempre le había inspirado el agua salada. Sal, mar, horizonte. Todo tan a la mano, allí frente a sus ojos. Pero todo tan perdido, solo otro sueño inocente e imposible.

Miró de nuevo hacia el mar, que ya no era gris madrugada sino azul amanecer, y pensó en su niñez, en los problemas insignificantes de esa época; se detuvo en el recuerdo de su cuerpo cargado por su madre a través de las salas del castillo, en las sonrisas de sus dos hermanos corriendo con espadas de madera allí y en su padre riendo. Reír. Ella ya no reía cuando estaba frente a Aegon, ella no reía en los corredores, ella nunca había reído en público desde el día de su boda. Entonces sus ojos se encharcaron. Era como la corriente de un pequeño riachuelo luego de días de lluvia interminables, se desbordó y escapó del cauce, no lo pudo detener. Comenzó a sollozar y ahogar los chillidos, obligándose a ser fuerte, pero cayendo de inmediato en la desolación implacable de su situación.

¿Qué iba a hacer con un hijo? No tenía ni idea de cómo lo mantendría a salvo, de qué forma iba a educarlo para que se pareciera a Aemon y no a Aegon —porque sabía bien a quien le pertenecía—.

Trató de imaginarlo: un alto y ejemplar hijo, creado a partir de todo el amor que le guardaba a su hermano Aemon, pero educado y ejemplificado para suceder a Aegon en su trono. ¡En que mierda de mundo había nacido para merecer eso! Contempló el amanecer que por tantas horas de develo había esperado, era hermoso y limpio, el vaticinio perfecto para su anuncio.

Se serenó a pasos lentos, tomando aire y dejándolo correr por cada fibra de su ser antes de dejarlo escapar. Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, cuando contaba con todas sus facultades y estaba segura de que su salud no afectaría nada. Acarició su vientre plano y sin signos de preñez. Pronto tendría un hijo, uno de Aemon, y tendría que defenderlo de todos. Se inclinó en la ventana y luego volvió al vista, él seguía ahí donde lo había dejado. El cabello rubio platino se desperdigaba por la almohada como hilos de viento que se encontrasen suspendidos, la respiración calmada le daba un aspecto pacifico a su cara medio ahogada contra el colchón. Eran un pequeño valiente, un caballero lleno de sueños. Naerys tenía miedo de los sueños.

Si se lo decía, si caía en la trampa de decírselo a él primero que a nadie iba a encontrarse enredada en una maraña infinita de planes y acuerdos, de efímeras promesas que se desvanecerían al primer contacto con la realidad que les tocaba vivir. Pero su corazón amante no podía negarle nada a él, y un niño, un pequeño que aunque de nombre jamás fuese su hijo, iba a hacerlo tan feliz que no se sentía capaz de privarlo de aquello. Merecía saberlo primero que todos.

Ella intentaría estar igual de feliz. En el fondo, en ese rincón de corazón que seguía viendo dos niños pequeños en sus hermanos mayores, sabía que el rey estaría igual de feliz aun sospechándolo todo y que eso, ese pequeño fruto de sus entrañas, iba a obligar a Aemon a tomarse más a pecho esos votos sagrados para con su capa blanca. Sumándolo todo no podía prever más que dolor.

Uno de los dos iba a hacer algo estúpido para el otro.

…

Apretó su mano con cariño, queriendo transmitirle toda la valentía que le se escapaba con el viento matutino por la ventana.

—Es una linda sorpresa, mi reina. De este momento hasta mi muerte pongo mi espada a su disposición. El rey se sentirá muy orgulloso.

—Seguramente, Lord Comandante. Solo obviemos el hecho de comentarle que en el último mes no ha visitado mi lecho.

Ni ese, ni el anterior. Aemon había estado allí más veces seguidas de las que eran normales, casi se les hacía rutina el despertar juntos.

La punzada de temor volvió a la cabeza de Naerys, despertando sus angustias. Jugaba con fuego, con el mismo que le había visto nacer y que alimentaba la gloria de los Targaryen, se encontraba a la mitad de un mal trio y… a diferencia de Aegon y sus hermanas, ella no contaba con la vitalidad ni la aguerrida fuerza rebelde de ellos. Naerys, en ese glorioso momento, solo tenía la mano de Aemon sujetándola al mundo y su velo blanco con pesada corona prometiéndole no tenerlo mucho tiempo allí.


End file.
